Stop it!
by dwatlaskrhtcm
Summary: For the first time in Lily's life she gets shouted at... Part of my story called 'Growing up as a Harkness' Is about Jack's daughter Lily,


**Heyyyy just fancyed writing something , :-D Lily's seven here :-D , Was orginally six but I had to change it.I also had to change a couple of Torchwood facts so I hope you eager eyed watchers out there can forgive me ?.**

When's Daddy coming home?"  
Lily asked her mum tiredly wishing for once her Dad would be home before she went to went bed. It was 23:15 now she had to go to bed in half an hour as it was the start of the millennium she had begged to be able to stay up because they were talking about it at school, before they broke up and Lily hadn't stopped talking about it. Reluctantly her mother had agreed.  
"Soon sweetheart he'll be here soon."  
And sure enough Jack had just slammed the door and was marching his way up the path.  
"Yay!" Lily cried, jumping up from where she was sitting on the sofa and as soon as Jack was through the front door Lily pounced herself at him and threw her arms around his legs.  
Jack swallowed.  
"Hey sweetheart," Jack said, his voice strained but Lily didn't notice it. "What are you doing?"  
"Mummy said I could stay up because it's the mill-en-nium. I said it Daddy!" She said happily.  
"Well done sweetheart now how about I read you a story?" Lily nodded and Jack gently put her back on the ground but she kept hold of his hand.  
Jack then turned to his wife and whispered so low that Lily couldn't hear it what had happened. She gasped and put a hand on her mouth and tears came to her eyes and Jack gave her a hug well as best as he could with one hand which was being tugged urgently.  
"Stop it Lily," he muttered but Lily carried on.  
"Story Daddy!"She whined,  
"In a minute," Jack said slightly agitated, as his wife clung on to him silently crying into his shoulder.  
"Not in a minute Daddy now!"  
"Lily I said in a minute! Can't you see I'm busy!"  
"Be busy in a minute! Now I want a story!"  
"Lily I said stop it !" Jack shouted.  
His wife had now let go at him and looked at him surprised this was the first time he'd shouted at Lily. Sure he'd told he'd told her off but never shouted at her but Lily did deserve it this time. She just wouldn't listen to him.  
Meanwhile Lily was biting her lip to stop herself from her crying, but you could still see the tears in her eyes she had also let go of Jack's hand a rare thing because normally she would cling onto him until he had to go work .Which was very often these days, but Jack was not giving in to her.  
"Now go to bed and no story!"Lily nodded and sniffed and went off to her room-Now crying not understanding why she got shouted at.  
Once at her room, she grabbed a book began trying to read it and used her new  
book light which she had gotten for Christmas so her parents couldn't see the light on but as she heard the stairs creek she quickly turned the light off and put the book on the floor and pretended to be asleep but instead of pretending she fell straight to sleep.

Meanwhile Jack and his wife were talking in hushed voices.  
"I'm not saying you shouldn't of done it but it's the first time you've shouted at her so she's bound to be upset now go and see if she's awake, which I very much doubt and go make sure she's alright!" She ordered him,  
"Yes mam," Jack said saluting.  
She laughed and leaned in and kissed him lightly but as soon as Jack tried deepening the kiss she pulled away from him. Jack whined.  
"Now go," Jack nodded and just as he was about to leave she pulled him back and whispered "I'll see you in the bedroom." Jack grinned but there was sadness in his eyes they needed each other tonight. His team that he'd been with and saved the world with had all be slaughtered (Apart from his wife who was hardly ever there now due to looking after Lily). Jack was now boss he would carry on Torchwood's in memory of all those who had died in the past.  
As soon as Jack entered his daughter's room he was overwhelmed by guilt not only because of the death of his team mates but because he shouted at Lily. His little girl. And as he knelt down next to her bed to see if she was really awake. He noticed the book and book light.  
"You little minx," he whispered stroking Lily's hair which caused her to wake up.  
"Daddy?" she croaked still tired and upset.  
"Don't worry baby go back to sleep. I'm sorry I shouted at you," Jack cooed. Lily nodded and fell back to sleep exhausted. Jack leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Night night sweetheart."  
Once Jack got back into his bedroom he saw his beautiful wife reading a book whilst waiting for him. She looked up when she saw him came in, she stood up and walked over to him.  
"How was she?" She asked grabbing his braces.  
"She's fine now - exhausted though," he said putting his hands on her waist and kissing her slowly and passionately and pushing her down on the bed they had a very good night but made sure they were quiet.


End file.
